


Dreams will fade

by fuwafuwallen



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I love Marin so much, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories, Unhappy Ending, why do I keep hurting Legend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/pseuds/fuwafuwallen
Summary: Legend smiled; he would never forget her.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822597
Kudos: 26





	Dreams will fade

Sleeping was easy, waking up was the hardest part. 

Everytime Legend slid shut his eyelids, his consciousness always returned back to the island of nothingness. The wave on the shore calmly greeted his feet and a certain redheaded girl would always welcomed him with her angelic features on the village. The melody of bittersweet ballad they both performed soared through the air and resonated within the egg with a crack. The Wind Fish was freed, and the island would pop like a bubble once again. 

Then Legend woke up. 

The Links were no strangers to the constant nightmares plagued in their sleep, but Legend probably the only one had different from the rest of them. If he had yet to know the extend of it, the dream would have been mistaken as a sweet and paradise realm anyone could have ever wished for. But it was a blessing in disguise, and he wished he would remain oblivious to it. Always the same dream, always the same end; _the love of his life was never real to begin with._

But that's alright. He had settled peace with his own mind, a condition he had finally accepted and moved on days ago. Even though the island was gone, _his_ Marin was gone, she would remain deep within his memory. He would embrace and recalled their moments together, both in joy and in pain, clutched deep within his heart that he promised wont ever forget her until his dying breath. Koholint may be gone, but it will forever existed in his memory. 

He will play The Ballad of the Wind Fish, and Marin will watch over him from above like always. 

Legend smiled; he would never forget her. 

_No._

_ Who's Marin? _


End file.
